


The Umbrella

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just two cute teenagers confessing their love, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession beneath the rain, a brighter outlook on the future, and a sweet promise of macarons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some relevance to the Ladybug origins part:2.

Dreary mornings where not Marinette’s favourite by far. She sighed and she leant her head on her bedroom window, looking at the overcast clouds outside. The distant voice of her mother called her down for breakfast, and with a reluctance she walked downstairs. Tikki was still asleep on her bed pillow, she would be fine for some more time.

“Good morning, Marinette. Sleep well?” Her mother asked, smiling as Marinette sat at the dining table.  
“I would have liked to sleep a little longer…” She grumbled, resting her head on a hand as she idly watched the weather program on the T.V.  
“Well, you should go to bed earlier.” Her mother replied, _that_ tone creeping into her voice.  
“Please don’t lecture me this early in the morning, mama.” Marinette said with a small giggle, her mother humming along in agreement.

“…Mostly a cold, breezy day. There’s a high chance of rain, as temperatures lower too…”

  
“Looks like it’ll be rainy, hmm? Better take an umbrella if you’re going outside today.”  
“I wasn’t really planning to, but something tells me…” Marinette said, turning to look at her mum with a raised eyebrow.  
“Ah, you know me too well. I was wondering if you would pick up a small package for me. Your father is already delivering some orders, and I have a lot of baking to do, besides watching the store.”  
Marinette dunked her croissant in her hot chocolate before continuing, “Of course mama, is it anything good?”  
“Actually, some new decorations. It’s getting near Christmas, so first I’m going to spice up our very famous macarons.” She said with a smile.  
“Ooh! Can I draw up some designs then?”  
“I thought you’d say that. Of course you can, my dear.” Sabine sat down at the table, sipping her coffee. “Though, you will need to collect that delivery first.”  
“I’ll get dressed and go right now!” Marinette said, “Though, I’ll, uh, finish my breakfast first.” With a laugh, she took her croissant upstairs with her.  
Sabine merely shook her head and looked outside. “Don’t forget an umbrella, Marinette!” She called.

“So, a special decoration delivery package?” Tikki asked. “I already like the sound of this!”  
“I’m sure you do.” Marinette said as she pulled on her jacket. “I promise to sneak you the first prototype designs.”  
“Thank you!” Tikki laughed, spinning in the air.  
Marinette buttoned up her jacket and put on a coat, then her favourite warm boots. “Let’s go!”  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Tikki asked.  
Marinette paused, then remembered. “An umbrella. Actually, the only one I have is the one Adrien gave to me!” She pulled it out of its stand. “Adrien gave it to me!”  
“I remember that day, you squealed over it when you got home!” Tikki laughed.  
“Well, I, Um, oh shush. I didn’t know he’d be all kind….and dreamy….”  
Tikki sighed, but urged her charge towards the hatch. “There will be time to daydream about him later, we have some macarons to decorate!”

Maybe her luck was on a downer, but as soon as Marinette walked out the bakery door the heavens opened up. With Tikki snuggled close in her coat instead of her purse, Marinette walked with the umbrella over her head. It was a brisk walk, but it still took over 15 minutes to get to the post office. She put the package in her backpack then set back off home. She pulled the umbrella a little closer as the wind picked up, but that meant she could only see some of the way ahead of her. However, her mind was drifting back to when Adrien gave her the umbrella. The way he had looked at her, oh gosh, their fingers had _touched!_ She felt the usual butterflies swim around in her chest, and completely failed to notice she had walked into someone until it was too late and she was falling backwards.  
“Aaah!”  
She sucked in her breath and waited for the ground to hit her, but instead she felt someone holding her up, one hand around her waist, on hand supporting her back.  
“Marinette! That was a lucky catch, huh?”  
Her eyes snapped up, and met Adrien’s, and for a second she swear time stopped. But, her brain caught up with her and she laughed nervously, standing up again while apologising profusely.  
“I w-wasn’t watching where I was going and I, uh, sorry Adren, uh, I mean Adrien!” She mentally slapped herself, this was already going so bad.  
“It’s fine silly.” Adrien said with a smile. _His smile is so amazing…_  
“Oh, um.” Marinette started, stopped for a second then mentally slapped herself again. _Get some words out!_ “W-why are you out in the rain?”  
“Just walking really, it gets a little…unbearable at home so I like to get out a bit.”  
“Unbearable?”  
“Yeah, it’s. Pretty empty, a little lonely. I like to watch people sometimes.” He replied, looking out across the road. “Oh hey, you kept my umbrella!” He said.  
“Oh! Uhh, you could, um, have it back now? I just kinda forgot because it was yours and then and yes and it’s raining but I have a hood and-”  
“We could share?”  
“S-share?”  
“Yeah. In fact, would you like to join me? I’m going through the park to head on home, that’s near where you live too, right?”  
“It is, y-yeah.”  
“Then it’s settled then.” He said with a smile.  
Marinette had handed him the umbrella, he was far too tall for her to carry it and keep them both under it. The rain pattered above them, and it felt like a surreal bubble.

After some walking, Marinette felt she could control her word vomit enough to talk to him.  
“How’ve you been doing l-lately then?”  
“Eh, the usual you know. Piano classes, fencing, school. It feels a little repetitive but it’s much more fun than being home-schooled.” He replied, watching a lone bird fly above them. “How about you?”  
Her brain stopped, but she kicked herself back into gear.  
“Oh, I um, was just picking up some, hmm, decorations. For the bakery. It’s nearly Christmas so mama wants some festive decoration practise.”  
Adrien looked down at Marinette, watching the small smile on her face. “Decorating, huh? You should totally teach me sometime.”  
“R-really? I mean I would love to! Well, I mean, it would be fun. That’s what I mean.” She stuttered, a rose blush on her cheeks.  
Looking at her, Adrien saw what he fell for the first time. Her blush.  
“Actually, can I ask you a question? Well, not a question but, you know?” _Great articulation there,_ he thought.  
“Um, sure go ahead. What’s on your mind?” Her eyes had a set sort of determination, barely there but it was there.  
“There’s someone…I like. Well, I mean lots of people like her. She’s strong, smart, and reliable. She’s beautiful.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. I mean, she isn’t flawless, and she has made some mistakes but she learns from them. She’s like…like a hero. We know each other, and she knows I _like_ her but…she only thinks of me as a friend.”  
“Adrien…”  
“But now…I’m thinking I like someone _else._ Someone I didn’t really expect too.”  
The pair had stopped walking in the park, rain still falling steadily around them. It echoed off the umbrella, stealing the silence.  
“And…you feel like…y-you’re betraying her?” Marinette asked cautiously, her heart both swelling at how cute he looked just then, but also bursting because it absolutely wasn’t her.  
“Yeah, I do. But you see, I like the _other_ girl for similar reasons. She’s adorably cute. She’s a bit of a klutz and sort of all over the place at once, but she stand up for herself. She takes care of people in our class at school, she looks out for other people too. She’s clever, and determined to do things…right.” Adrien explained, watching Marinette with an expression the girl couldn’t place.  
“Does the first girl know you like someone else?”  
“No.”  
“L-looks like you have a little problem, heart breaker.” Marinette said, forcing a small smile on her face. “What do you think you should do?”  
“That’s what I’ve been asking myself a lot, and I think I know. The first girl…was everything. I looked at her once and I feel like I fell for her right there but…”  
It seemed to click, what he was saying. “You mean, you idolise her but you don’t really _know_ her, right?”  
“Exactly.” Adrien confirmed. “But the second girl. I know her, I think. She didn’t really recognise me when we first met and due to a situation, I think I caused her to hate me.”  
“Oh I’m sure that’s not true. Who could hate you, you’re kind to everyone.”  
“Well, it wasn’t exactly my fault but. She blamed me and didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day. Then, at home time, it was raining and this girl didn’t have an umbrella.” Adrien took in a deep breath and Marinette could swear she saw him blush a little.  
“So, I talked to her. I apologised for the chewing gum that she thought I put her seat. I told her I was trying to un-stick it. And I offered her my umbrella.”  
Marinette could feel her heart stopping, she could _feel_ it.  
“And now, I’m standing…here.” Adrien said, his eyes down. “Well, it’s…it’s you.”  
“M-me?”  
“Yes.” Adrien said, now he really was blushing. “Remember how we laughed when it fell down on you?" He chuckled.  
Marinette shyly laughed, just like before. "It doesn't feel that long ago at all." She said.   
"It doesn't, does it?" Adrien agreed. "From then on I noticed everything about you.”  
The rain seemed to lighten up around them, but still the air was crisp and everything seemed a lot clearer.  
“I didn’t hate you.” Marinette said. “I could never hate you. Truthfully, I was just a little angry. And I ignored you. But when I went to go home, and you where stood there I…um…realized I was probably being pretty mean.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you had every right to be upset.”  
Marinette’s face felt like it was on fire. It had to look worse. “I. Uh, when you gave me the umbrella…um, our finger’s- and then, and I kind of just um, watched you? From a distance? Oh that sounds so creepy I don’t mean I like _that_ I mean like I-” Marinette drew in a breath and prayed to the god’s this was real. “I like you too.”  
There was silence, if only for a second, when there was only their breathing, as her sea blue eyes met his electric green.  
Her heart was racing as she saw his face break into the adorable smile she loved so much, and he laughed and pulled her into a hug.  
As her brain caught up she could hear herself laughing along too, her hand wrapping around his back as her spun them both around on the stop.  
“Y-you really mean it?” He asked, putting her down and scratching his head in nervousness.  
“Of c-course I do!” She defended, almost pouting.  
He laughed again, and picked up their umbrella from where it had fallen. “Hmm, where does this put us though?” He thought aloud.  
Marinette had an idea. “Well, um, how about some macarons? I know of some that uh, need decorating?” She stammered.  
“I would love to, Mari.” Adrien replied, offering her his hand.  
She blushed, and took it, walking next to him in the rain.  
Feeling a little more at ease, and mostly like this was the best dream she could have ever made up, she talked about some designs she had in mind, not stuttering as much.

She looked up and spotted two birds soaring in the sky, flying side by side, and smiled just that bit wider.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I am bad at formatting everything I do, thank you for reading this! <3 Technically I wrote it about straight after I saw the episode, so it may not be accurate at all, my French is a little rusty and I haven't seen the episode with subs yet. Though, when I do I will go through this and look at any inconsistencies ^-^


End file.
